


Гадание на Хэллоуин

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demons, Humor, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Все началось с того, что Рейвен притащила потрепанный фолиант с гаданиями. Что может быть круче призыва нечисти в Хэллоуин, верно?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	Гадание на Хэллоуин

Все началось с того, что Рейвен притащила потрепанный фолиант с гаданиями. Что может быть круче призыва нечисти в Хэллоуин, верно? И угораздило же Чарльза согласиться! А все потому, что он не верил в мистику. Ученый-генетик, такому всегда необходимы факты и доказательства. Так что вот он — представитель потустороннего мира во плоти. Красивый и пугающий одновременно. Чем не доказательство?

— Ну здравствуй, Чарльз, — томным голосом произнес он.

— Я… как? То есть… откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Вопрос глупый, но это было единственное, что пришло ему в голову.

— Сам меня вызвал, помнишь? — ухмыльнулся тот. — Я Эрик.

— Эрик? — тут уж в Чарльзе проснулся исследовательский интерес. Умирать — так с музыкой! Или с максимальной осведомленностью о вот таких вот явлениях. — А разве ты не… какой-нибудь Вельзевул? Асмодей? Лилит?

Эрик вскинул брови, будто уточнял: ты действительно меня об этом спрашиваешь? И Чарльз почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

— Понятия не имею, как сработал этот призыв! Я просто проспорил сестре, что выполню ритуал: запрусь в туалете со свечой в руках и прочту заклинание, глядя в зеркало. Чем оно все чревато пояснений не было, так что… прости за ложный вызов!

— Ложный он был или нет, но я здесь, — тон Эрика не терпел возражений, а в глазах его зловеще отражалось пламя свечи. — А, значит, сделка заключена. Разница лишь в том — получу ли я твою душу просто так, или ты попросишь что-либо взамен?

— Эм… а могу я попросить не забирать мою душу?

— Можешь, — Эрик улыбнулся. — Только в этом случае тебе придется заплатить чужой душой. Говоришь, у тебя есть сестра?

Чарльз побледнел и замотал головой.

— Нет, нет, я… А что происходит с душами, которые ты забираешь?

— Я их… поглощаю. Они находятся внутри, страдая и корчась в муках, которые придают мне силы.

Чарльз нахмурился с отвращением глядя на Эрика.

— Типа крика и смеха детей в «Корпорации Монстров»?

— Что, прости?

— Нет, не важно. Я… а я могу получить какие-то гарантии того, что ты исполнишь мое желание без… эм… без лишних мучений для меня? После того, как я умру.

— Ты можешь попросить об этом, попросить о чем угодно в рамках разумного. Но после смерти, твоя душа должна явиться ко мне и оставаться рядом до скончания времен.

Чарльз отшатнулся, услышав эти слова, от чего воск свечи качнулся и несколько капель сорвались, застывая на его коже.

— Черт, — ругнулся он, тряся рукой.

— Позволь, — в голосе Эрика не слышалось просьбы, скорее он ставил в известность. А затем коснулся руки Чарльза, проводя пальцем по легкому ожогу и стирая остатки воска вместе с болезненными ощущениями. Кожа Эрика была горячей и нежной.

Чарльз облизнулся и спросил:

— А если я пожелаю стать… твоим мужем? Как при жизни, так и после нее.

Эрик спокойно заглянул в его глаза и сказал:

— Тогда так оно и будет.

Чарльз замялся, волнуясь. Его сердце бешено колотилось, разгоняя кровь. Адреналин бушевал так, что гудело в ушах. Только теперь не от страха, а от желания. Близость и зловещая привлекательность Эрика сводили его с ума.

— А что ты подразумеваешь под браком? Ну, то есть… мне не придется собирать души или делать что похуже?

Эрик рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Вы, люди, жуткие идиоты, — пояснил он. — В статусе моего супруга, ты будешь жить в моем доме. Ждать меня после работы, готовить ужин и ублажать в постели.

— Довольно старомодные взгляды на брак, — скривился Чарльз. Хотя от выполнения некоторых пунктов он явно не отказался бы. — И это спасет меня? От вечных мук и все такое.

— Если только я не стану мужем-тираном, который обожает домашнее насилие.

Чарльз побледнел и задержал дыхание, пока у него не закончился воздух. Наскоро сделав пару торопливых вздохов, он пробормотал:

— А ты будешь таким мужем?

— Понятия не имею, у меня не было подобного опыта раньше, — спокойно отозвался Эрик.

Чарльз провел рукой по волосам, заметно волнуясь, после чего сказал:

— Вот блин, это же такая ответственность! До смерти и после нее… А если мы успеем надоесть друг другу?

Эрик пожал плечами, потому что его это не волновало.

— Прости, я пьян после вечеринки, а может, это и вовсе сон. Но в мою хмельную голову ничего умнее не приходит. Так что… я хочу стать твоим мужем, которого ты будешь любить и оберегать, как при жизни, так и после смерти. Типа того.

Эрик прищурился, размышляя.

— В общем-то, приемлемо, — заключил он, щелкая пальцами.

Мир Чарльза погрузился во тьму, а когда тот проснулся, то обнаружил себя на диване сестры с гудящей от похмелья головой.

— Приснится же, — проворчал он, пытаясь добраться до кухни и выпить всю воду, которую там найдет.

Эрик тем временем размышлял о своей жизни на земле и новом статусе супруга. По его мнению это обещало стать… занятным.


End file.
